The 3 AM Call
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan and Putzie converse over the phone in the middle of the night.


**I have no idea why I decided to write this. I guess i'm starting to run out of ideas. So please no negative reviews. And look at Tbird Forever's stories! They are better! Please look at them!**

Her eyes snapped open to the darkness. But her eyes followed to the nightlight that she's still in her room.

What a nightmare, she thought.

Jan breathed heavy but then suddenly jumped to the sound of her telephone ringing. For a second she breathed and then immediately picked it up trying not to wake her parents. It was the middle of the night. On a school night.

She asked in a groggy voice, "Hello?"

Then a voice asked, "Jan?"

She recognized that voice anywhere. "Putzie?"

"Heyyyyy."

Jan stretched and asked, "Putz? What are you calling for?" She looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's nearly 3 in the morning."

Putzie replied, "I just can't sleep. I didn't want to wake you, but I got bored and just wanted company! I spent about four hours debating myself if I should call you. But I don't wanna disturb."

Jan smiled. She's really glad her boyfriend is here. After that nightmare, she's glad he's with her.

"It's alright Putz. You didn't wake me. I awoke a few seconds before the phone rang. To be honest. I just got a nightmare and I couldn't sleep either."

She can hear Putzie gush over the phone, "Awwwww. Really? What's it about?"

Jan replied after taking deep breaths, "You know my worst fear is car accidents?"

"Yeah."

"I was in one with you. And then we went to the hospital and then you were killed. Oh Putz. I saw your dead body and then I woke up!"

On Putzie's side, he could've sworn he heard tears coming from her.

"Oh Jan. Please don't cry! It's just a dream! Just a dream. I'm here now."

Jan took a deep breath again and then says, "I wish you can come over, but my folks will kill you."

"Yeah. Lucky I'm here right now!"

She smiles but then says, "but I don't want that dream again. It's scary."

Putzie asks, "Can I help?"

"Ok!" Jan says.

Putzie starts singing a soothing song about happy thoughts.

Jan sighs and then says, "I got an idea. Have you had milk?"

Putzie repled. "No."

"Maybe a glass of milk can help you get some sleep."

Putzie replied, "ok. Hang on. I'll be right back."

Then Jan holds while Putzie goes get a glass of milk.

Putzie came back and then says, "Done. You're right. It sort of does help."

"Told ya!" Jan smiled.

Putzie asked, "Hey, you're still up for that date at Frosty's tomorrow alone?"

"Mmmmhmmm... Polar burgers, chilly fries, and soda floats!"

"And a huge sundae for two!"

They both laugh and Jan says, "Oh Putzie! You are the best person I ever met! Thanks for being here!"

"No. Thank you for keeping me company!"

Jan giggles, "Awwwww! You're very welcome !"

Just then, Putzie heard a coo sound. Sounding like a cute yawn from his phone.

"Did I just hear a yawn?" Putzie asked.

Jan replied, "mmmmhmmm. I'm starting to feel pretty tired."

Putzie smiles and then says, "Well, I don't want to keep you awake for too long. You should go back to sleep."

"So should you!"

Putzie says, "if I don't sleep much soon. I'll be napping through history."

She chuckles, "I'll be glad to watch you than watching the teacher. It's called, "sleeping with your eyes open while staring at your beautiful someone who is actually sleeping!"

Putzie laughs softly. "I don't wanna see a cranky girl on our date." He paused for a moment and says, "Just don't get cranky at me. Ok?"

"Ok." Jan yawned sleepily and then says laying down. "I think I should go back to sleep now."

Putzie agrees, "Yeah. Me too. It's really kicking in."

Jan closes her tired eyes though she's still talking on the phone, but her voice over the phone made Putzie think she's either drunk, or on loopy drugs.

"I can't wait to dream about you..." Putzie says.

"Me tooooooooo..." Jan slurred.

Putzie decides to not keep Jan awake anymore. "I'll let you go to sleep, ok?"

Jan replied with a soft ok.

"Alright. Well, see you later Jan. Sweet dreams! Remember, I'm here for you no matter what. I love you."

Jan replied slowly and it sounded mumbled over the phone, "I love you too... Goodnight Putzie... Sweet dreams..." She hangs up the phone and as soon as she hung up, her arm slumped off the nightstand and is hanging off the bed.


End file.
